Truth of the Soul and Demon
by Draoldan
Summary: Naruto past was always a mystery, until now. And just when you think that was shocking enough, it seems the demon awaked much sooner than before...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents, except maybe a few OC. Naruto is solely owned by whoever created it and definitely not me. This fan fiction is a non-profit story and therefore is not subject to any copyright infringement, at least I hope because I'm very poor.  
  
Authors Notes: Well hello readers. I'm Draoldan and this is my first fan fiction that I will have posted on FanFiction.net. This story came into being through reading several other stories and some of the ideas I liked, but I felt they could be presented in another way. Also, I'm very disappointed in the lack of Naruto stories that are non yaoi (not that I have anything against it, but I really feel Naruto and Sasuke could be nothing more than friends, if you want yaoi read a Zabuza and Haku fic) and over 10,000 words in length. So based off of this, I decided to write my own fiction. I will guarantee to my readers that it will be updated on a bi-weekly to tri- weekly basis, seeing as I'm lazy and in my last year of high school but also I want to make sure the chapters are well written.  
  
On a side note, I am looking for beta readers at the moment. Please feel free to e-mail me asking if you'd like to be one and also feel free to add me to msn, then again if you end up being a jerk, I will instantly block you . Anyway, enough blabbing and on with the story.  
  
P.S. A list of Naruto Stories that I really enjoy and have influenced my writing this story will be at the bottom of the page hopefully in my next chapter. Some ideas I have borrowed slightly and altered to fit my story, however the base ideas have been used in many other stories and therefore not unique in the slightest to only one author. I'm giving them credit where it's due when I start using them, so hopefully no complaints will be heard. Oh and just so you know, I'm Canadian, therefore some spelling with be different from their American counterparts, so deal with it : p.  
  
Truth of the Soul and Demon  
  
Chapter 1: In the Beginning...  
  
The cool winds of the night spread through the forests, calm like the world around it. As it continued it found itself in front of a large gate, blocking the entrance to a large village, just on the other side. This village was one of the few magnificent hidden villages in the world. Although it was new in comparison to the others, it was strong and the fire country's main defence and point of power. This place was called Konoha, The Hidden Village of the Leaf. It was here, where the shinobi of the leaf were born, raised and trained. It was here, where the powerful ninja's would be dispatched to deal with the problems of those who could pay their price. Fortunately, it was a peaceful time in the village, but unknown to them, it would soon change and they would never be prepared for what would happen.  
  
At the centre of this village lay a tall tower of simple design. It was here that the leader of the village, the Hokage, resides. During this evening, the current head was standing out on his balcony, staring at the stars. His name was Kazama and he was the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime. The man himself was tall and decently built with spiky blonde hair and his eyes were the deep blue of the ocean. Tonight he was wearing his usual baggy blue clothing and around his neck he wore a simple diamond pendant, with a small jade ball on either side. Around his left arm he wore his head protector with the symbol of a leaf carved into the steel. This headband was the symbol of the shinobi; more specifically it was the symbol of the shinobi of the leaf.  
  
He sighed as he watched the night sky. Since it had become so peaceful, the Yondaime had become just plain bored. Most of the highly skilled shinobi in the village felt the same way. Since there was nothing that merited their presence, all the missions were given to the lower ranked ninjas, mainly the Genin and Chuunin. However, even though he was bored, it was nice to have some time off from the usual conflict of the world.  
  
Just as his thoughts began to wander, he noticed someone had come to see him. Although not a sound was heard, the Yondaime knew he was there. "Hello Sarutobi. Have you come to stare at the stars with me?" the Yondaime asked out into the night.  
  
Hearing this, the man known as Sarutobi laughed as he came into view. He was an older man, his age showing significantly on his body. He wore simple read and white robes with a large white hat which covered most of his face from view. This man was the Yondaime's predecessor, the Third Hokage. With a light laugh he responded, "It would be nice, but no, not tonight. I came to see how you were doing. With this calm that we've had recently, you must be bored out of your mind. I remember when you were younger, always a prankster, brilliant but a prankster none the less."  
  
Kazama let out another audible sigh. He thought back to those simple days and all the hell he caused when he was younger. He couldn't believe how loud and annoying he was back then. But hey, at least he was care free and could do whatever he wanted. Unfortunately that usually ended up with a large mob of villagers chasing after him. "Ah, those were the days..." Kazama said nostalgically.  
  
Then he decided to answer his visitor's inquiry to his well being, "Your right Sarutobi. I'm bored out of my mind, but aside from that I'm doing quite well. Although I have no idea how you get through all that paper work without breaking a bloody sweat," he said slightly annoying, "I swear I've signed enough documents that the paper required would have come from a whole forest. On top of that, it seems the pile gets higher everyday, but at least no major problems have occurred in a while. Some peace and quiet is nice, although it's been too quiet in my opinion."  
  
"That's true Kazama, but our scouts have found nothing to be worried about, so just enjoy the peace while we can," advised Sarutobi.  
  
Their conversation continued on for some time, along the same line of thoughts. Unbeknownst to them, something was going on, just outside the village's gates, deep in the forest.  
------------------------  
  
Two figures were quickly jumping through the forest trees just outside of Konoha. Their speed was so fast that they were a blur to any normal person who could have seen them. Each of them was cloaked in a dark black and each wore a ring with a different gem. Also, the figures wore shinobi headbands but with several slashes drawn across the symbol for their villages. They were missing-nins, shinobi who rejected their villages to go out on their own and become mercenaries or just plain killers. One looked to be from the Hidden Mist Village and the other from the Hidden Stone. Both of them seemed to be in search of something.  
  
After several hours of searching, they found it. At the base of a mountain lay a cave entrance with a simple message, "Beware or Die". This place was what the two were searching for, a door to a demon domain. The two made their way inside and began preparations as to what they were about to accomplish. Being the skilled ninjas they were, the ancient traps used to keep intruders away failed their duty. While one just sped past them, the other blasted his way through with his jutsus. Within several minutes they reached the inner sanctum and started the ritual to unlock the door and release the strongest of all the demons, Kyuubi the nine-tailed demon fox.  
  
Once the mist missing-nin was finished, he enthusiastically asked his counterpart, "Are you almost ready? I can't wait for us to summon this thing to our world. Once we have it, our group will be invincible!"  
  
"Let's just hope everything goes smoothly, this thing is powerful, we need to be careful," warned the missing-nin from the stone as he finished up his part of the preparations.  
  
With that last warning said, both of the two shinobi started on their ritual. They were sitting opposite to each other around a large stone circle with a large blood ruby embedded in the centre with glowing glyphs surround it. They each started chanting with performing hand seals as quickly as possible while pouring almost all of their chakra into the disc. As they continued, the blood ruby started glowing then a large flame burst forth from its centre in the shape of a foxes face. "Who dares to call me forth?" bellowed an angry ethereal voice.  
  
"We are two who were sent to summon you back to this world, Kyuubi. We are part of the organization..." the mist missing-nin started.  
  
After realizing how pathetic these two were, the Kyuubi quickly cut the man off. "You have the audacity to even attempt to bring me forth and control me?!" the Kyuubi yelled in pure rage. These two needed to be taught a lesson. With that, a massive wave of red chakra filled the cavern causing the two ninjas to cover their eyes from the bright evil aura. Then in a flash, the Kyuubi came forth from his domain into the world. The mountain burst forth from the Earth in thousands of pieces, instantly killing the two which had summoned him. To all those who could see the forest that night, standing in the scattered remains of the mountain, there was an enormous red furred, snarling fox with nine massive tails...  
  
------------------------  
  
At that moment the mountain exploded, all shinobi of the village of Konoha instantly went on alert, ran outside and stared into the direction of the explosion. Their stares of awe quickly turned to shock and disbelief as they saw what was left of the remains. The nine-tailed demon fox now stood in the rubble of the ancient mountain that was destroyed in but an instant. After only a moment, it made its way towards the village of Konoha.  
  
On the top of the Hokage's tower, the Fourth and Third stared in shock as to what had just occurred. The Kyuubi, which was the most feared demon of all history, had just been released on the Earth and its first target was their precious village and its inhabitants. They were both in so much fear at the realization, that despite their extreme power that could rival almost any living being, in the face of this terror, it was nothing.  
  
After the quick moment of shock, the Third and Fourth instantly ran to the main office and let an announcement go through the emergency communication system. "Attention all shinobi and villagers. We are going to be currently under attack by the legendary nine-tailed demon fox. All civilians are asked to evacuate, quickly head to the passages at the Hokage monument that lead to the escape tunnels. This demon cannot be stopped by normal means, but I am asking all capable shinobi to start heading towards the demon and help hold it off until I can think of a way to stop it. Please hurry, there is not much time." Before the Fourth Hokage has even finished, thousands of Hidden Leaf shinobi were heading out of the village to help stop the threat and protect their families, friends and homes. Mass panic struck the normal populous as the severity of the situation reached them. All normal civilians were filling the streets trying to get to the evacuation area as fast as possible.  
  
Once he finished his statement, Kazama turned quickly to Sarutobi with an extremely sad look on his face. his predecessor mirrored the same expression; Sarutobi knew they could do nothing against the demon except hold it back while civilians escaped. However, Kazama had the expression for a different reason, and that was what he had to do to save the village. "Sarutobi, head with the villagers to the escape tunnels. They will need someone to help lead them in the future," said the Fourth.  
  
Sarutobi looked at Kazama with confusion, "You know it can't be stopped. I will protect this village till my last breath. Even if I know I will die, I can at least help you and the rest of our warriors slow that damn thing down!"  
  
Kazama looked at his old friend with a sad smile and said to him, "There is one way to stop it. Only I can do it, but I won't survive..."  
  
A shocked look covered the Thirds face, "You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes, I will use Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin (Worldly Death Imprisonment Skill). There is no other way to save this village and the lives that it contains. My last wish is for you to stay safe and help lead the people when I am gone," the Fourth said quietly. The third only replied with a simple nod and then Kazama vanished into the night to save his precious village.  
  
As Kazama jumped off at intense speed, Sarutobi could only watch his friend go off to meet his demise. Even though he wanted to help, he knew he could not. It was now his duty to lead his people once again, and that was his friend's final wish, and that could not ever be denied.  
  
------------------------  
  
Once the Fourth Hokage cleared the village gates, he quickly summoned the toad boss GamaBunta to carry him into the battlefield. As the approached the site it was horrific. The mass of death and destruction was almost endless as the lives of the Hidden Leaf shinobi were being dismissed so easily by the damn fox. Even the forest wasn't free from the death as large masses of trees were being ripped from the Earth and being tossed aside as if they were toys.  
  
When he finally arrived in the centre of the battle, the Fourth quickly gave the signal for the ninja forces to retreat to safety while he would carry out the destruction of the fox. "It was nice knowing you Kazama, we fought many great battles together," said the giant toad as he slowly moved closer to the Kyuubi.  
  
"I know GamaBunta, I'll miss your horrid attitude," Kazama sadly chuckled. With the protests of the giant toad, they slowly approached the optimum distance for the jutsu. "Kyuubi, nine-tailed demon fox of the underworld. This will be your final day on this Earth or even in existence," shouted the Fourth to the snarling fox.  
  
"What makes you think you can stop me, puny human? I am Kyuubi, I am immortal, no one can ever destroy me," with that last words said, the Kyuubi watched as the man on the giant toad started performing dozens of hand seals. Soon light blue chakra started flaring around the man while his hands were moving at intense speeds still performing seals. Then he stopped.  
  
"Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin," was the last words heard in the night, while the whole forest lit up in a flash of blue light.  
  
While being immersed in the light, Kazama could feel his life force fading as the demons soul along with his were being merged in his body and then soon they would be ripped out and eaten by the god of death. However, the Kyuubi, even though it couldn't stop the skill from destroying his body, he could not let his soul be obliterated so easily. Just as his soul and the soul of the Fourth were merging into the Fourth's body, the Kyuubi used all of his powerful chakra to stop the process and break off the death gods grip from the two souls.  
  
Screams of pain rang out from the Fourth while the god of death retreated back to where he had been summoned. The souls then became sealed in the body of Kazama and then it began to disintegrate. When the light faded, the only living things in the forest was a giant toad who looked as if he was trying to regain his bearings and a small baby resting on its head, with a spiral seal burning a deep red-black on his stomach.  
  
------------------------  
  
As the light started to fade from the forest, the Third Hokage noticed the toad boss GamaBunta was still summoned. With this site, his hope flared into being that the Fourth may still be alive. Without a second thought, the Third raced off from his guard escorts by the monument to the site of the battle, to see if his friend was still alive.  
  
Once he arrived to the clearing, he immediately jumped onto GamaBunta's head, hoping to see his friend standing there waiting for him. "Hey, Sarutobi! What are you doing here? Where's the Fourth? And what the heck is on my bloody head!" shouted the toad boss.  
  
Ignoring the toad's protest, the Third Hokage stared in shock at the site before him. A small baby with golden blonde hair and whisker birthmarks on his face laid a few metres in front of him. As he approached, he saw the spiral seal on the child's stomach and immediately knew who it really was. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute at the outcome of the Fourth's sealing jutsu gone wrong. Without waiting any longer, Sarutobi quickly picked up the baby and started to head back to the village. Just as he jumped off the toads head he yelled, "GamaBunta, head back, you've done your job!" With that, the extremely annoyed and confused toad boss disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. Now that GamaBunta was dismissed, how was he going to handle the situation with the child?  
  
------------------------  
  
When Sarutobi arrived at the village, he quickly called a meeting for the whole village in the underground caves. At the head of the large cavern sat the Konoha council members, the Third Hokage and a small pillow with an equally small child sleeping on it. The Third stood towards the crowd and then started to explain the events to the villagers, except for the fact of who this child really was.  
  
As he continued to go through the events he then explained what the Fourth did to save the village. "The Fourth Hokage used a special technique to seal the Kyuubi into a vessel. When I explored the aftermath site, I found this child with the seal on his stomach," the Third said while holding the pillow with the child for all to see. As soon as the Fourth mentioned that the demon fox was sealed inside the boy, the crowd of villagers instantly started shouted things such as, "Let's kill the boy!" and "Leave him in the woods to die!"  
  
The comments greatly disturbed to Hokage to no end. He then sternly said to the audience, "All of you quiet! I'm ashamed to say you are all part of my village! This child has been used to contain the great demon that almost destroyed us all! He is innocent on his own. To even think that you would all consider harming an innocent baby, it saddens me to hear such things." Soft murmurs spread through the crowd; they ranged from anger to disgust at that thing being considered innocent. Either way, one thought stayed on the villagers mind, this child would never be trusted or accepted by the village through out the boy's life and they would see to it indefinitely.  
  
Sarutobi, seeing the reaction of the villagers' faces, he knew he had to introduce a rule to protect the boy from being ostracized by the village. "And so the child may have a chance to live a normal life, I am going to establish these rules," said the angry Third. His thoughts being that it was disgusting to see how his people were so closed minded that they couldn't see the hero this child was because of the burden he carried. Also if they knew who he actually was, they would change their mind in an instant, but then again, most of them wouldn't believe him because of the situation. Sternly, the Third continued, "The rules will be this; no one may ever tell the newest generation of children in this village the truth about what the child carries, not even the boy himself. Also no harm is to come to the child. These rules are clear; anyone found breaking them will be killed on the spot, along with their families." Disapproval spread through the crowd but they knew there was nothing they could do except respect the Hokage's wishes, as the council also agreed to the Hokage's demands.  
  
Satisfied that his rules were accepted, the Hokage decided the child needed a name. Then one struck like lightning in his mind. Quickly, the Third held the child up to the gathering and shouted as loudly and happily as possible, "From this day on, this child, the hero of Konoha, will forever be known as... Uzumaki Naruto!"  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
How about that? Enjoy? Well I hope you did, expect another chapter to come in the next few weeks. I hope you all like my concept of Naruto's origins. Oh and just so you know; this fiction will be continued, even though this story could be a stand alone. Anyway, please review. Criticism is also appreciated so I can help improve my writing. Oh and if I ever start taking too long to release chapters (a month or more), please feel free to yell at me, because I just need some motivation ; 


End file.
